


Ping [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Romance, Slash, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not the only person here who wants a do-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ping [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267891) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Length: 43min:2sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ping).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
